


Right Now

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey really can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> For Alicia, who asked.

"Right now?" JC said.

"Right now," Joey said, putting his fingers into JC's hair.

"They're waiting--" was as far as JC got, his eyes flicking nervously to the closed trailer door. Joey pushed down, not hard, just a little ungentle -- just enough to make JC's knees go weak and fold, half from the push and half from the smoky look in Joey's eyes.

"They can wait," and Joey's voice was hoarse.

JC knew it was the thrill of discovery as much as anything else that had Joey hard as a rock already, but he didn't care. His fingers worked quickly, nimbly pulling Joey's jeans open, tugging his stiff dick out from the boxers, loving as always how hot and hard Joey felt in his hand.

Joey leaned back a little on the makeup counter, JC moving with him, wasting no more time: he wanted Joey's cock in his mouth right there, and the fact that they could be discovered at any time only heightened the thrill of it. He closed his lips around the head, sucked hard. Joey gasped, his fingers tightening in JC's hair.

JC winced, but didn't stop. The taste of him so sweet, heated in his mouth, and Joey pushing into him; JC's hand curled easily around the base, tugging a little, and Joey let out a moan that JC was sure could be heard by anyone in the vicinity.

"Fuck, yeah," Joey whispered, husky and encouraging, and JC smiled around the stiff dick, lips pulling him deeper in, painfully aware at the same time of his own erection straining at the fly of his pants, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing relief for a while yet. He had a moment to regret that, savoring a second's worth of resentment to Joey, knowing all the same that Joey would make it up in spades later.

Someone knocked on the door, calling their names, and Joey hissed, "fuck, fuck, fuck," thrusting into JC's mouth in time with his muttered curses. JC redoubled his efforts, squeezing harder, tasting the pre-come, his free hand reaching around to grab Joey's ass and pull him further into JC's mouth, and then Joey was panting and squeaking -- though he'd always deny he made that particular noise -- and pouring salty release into JC's mouth.

His face flushed from the orgasm, Joey reached for the box of kleenex, handing several tissues to JC to help him clean up what he hadn't managed to swallow. Then he pulled JC back up, reaching for his arms, while JC tucked Joey's softening cock back into his pants. JC blinked, puzzled, as Joey tugged him into a tight embrace. Realization dawned a moment later when the door swung open, Justin leaning into the trailer.

"Come on, you guys, there's a schedule -- oh, _Jesus_ ," he interrupted himself, his voice going disgusted. "Can't you keep your hands off each other for five fucking minutes?"

"Nope," Joey smiled, and JC grinned a private grin to Joey. He'd get teased now for the boner he was sporting, but now he couldn't wait until they got home.


End file.
